Ketika Hermione Bertemu Umbridge, Lagi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah mengajar kita di sekolah, mungkin akan membuat kita tersenyum dan menyapa sang guru, atau malah ada yang pura-pura tidak lihat. Apa yang terjadi saat Hermione yang sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya malah bertemu dengan Umbridge di dunia muggle lagi? a/n: oneshot, AR, slight RoMione.


Di pagi hari yang ceraaaahh banget, Hermione terpaksa harus menyiram tanamannya. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak suka menyiram tanaman sampai merasa terpaksa menyiram tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ditanamnya di depan rumah, melainkan karena sudah beberapa hari ini matahari sangat terik dan langit tidak menurunkan hujan, berarti mau tak mau ia harus menyiramnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hermione menggunakan sihir untuk menyiram tanamannya dengan cepat, tapi saat ini ia dan suaminya, Ron, sedang berada di rumah mereka di dunia Muggle. Yep, Ron penasaran seperti apa rasanya tinggal di dunia Muggle, jadilah setelah mereka menikah, keduanya menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di dunia asal gadis yang sebenarnya bermarga Granger itu.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung pelan, ia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dengan pakaian serba merah muda dan berwajah seperti kodok sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan, hendak melewati depan rumah Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR, author tidak mengambil keuntungan**

 **Warning: Post-war, AR, mungkin agak OOC, slight RoMione, Oneshot. Anggap saja kelanjutan dari fict 'Busway'. Agak Chara-Bashing terhadap Umbridge.**

 **.**

 **Ketika Hermione Bertemu Umbridge, Lagi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hem, hem," gumam wanita berwajah kodok itu.

"Oh, selamat pagi," ujar Hermione, berusaha sebisa mungkin tersenyum, setidaknya berlaku sopan pada si kodok—maksudnya, pada wanita berparas cantik layaknya kodok—maksudnya, wanita berwajah mirip kodok yang lewat depan rumahnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Dolores Umbridge.

Sebenarnya Hermione sedang bingung saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memanggil Umbridge dengan sebutan 'profesor', karena memang wanita itu sudah bukan gurunya lagi. Terakhir kali bertemu dengannya itu adalah sewaktu di Busway, Hermione belum lama lulus Hogwarts saat itu, jadi reflek memanggil Umbridge dengan sebutan 'profesor'. Tapi sekarang, bertahun-tahun telah lewat, bahkan ia telah menikah dengan Ron, tidak yakin kalau ia mau memanggil 'prof' pada si kodok—maksudnya pada Umbridge.

Memang, sih, kalau mengobrol dengan Ron dan teman-temannya, ia hanya akan memanggil Umbridge dengan nama itu, tapi kalau memanggil langsung dengan nama pada orangnya langsung, rasanya tidak sopan walau sebenarnya Hermione pikir Umbridge tidak layak untuk disopani. Kalau memanggil 'Miss Umbrige', _yuck_ , wajah Umbridge terlalu ... _begitulah_ , untuk dipanggil 'miss'. Kalau 'Mrs Umbridge', memangnya dia sudah menikah dengan siapa? Centaur, kah?

"Hem, hem, Miss Granger, sedang apa?" tanya Umbridge.

Hermione menyerngit. Duh, ini Umbridge memang sudah faktor umur atau apa, sih, kok tidak bisa lihat kalau ia sedang menyiram tanaman? "Oh, saya sedang menyiram tanaman. Dan omong-omong, saya sudah bukan Miss Granger lagi, tapi Mrs Weasley."

Sekarang Umbridge yang menyerngit. "Weasley? Kau diadopsi oleh keluarga Weasley?"

IIIIHH, situ dengar kata 'Mrs', tidak, sih?! Sabar, Hermione, sabar ... "Bukan, bukan, saya menikah dengan seorang Weasley," jawab Hermione, berusaha dengan sesabar mungkin.

"Hem, hem, kok saya tidak tahu?" tanya Umbridge.

Perempuan cantik berambut ombak panjang itu memutar otak. Duh, ya iyalah Umbridge tidak tahu, ia kan, tidak diundang! Jelas saja, siapa yang mau mengundang seorang Dolores Umbridge ke pesta pernikahan? Troll saja mungkin ogah. Dan mengingat batuk Umbridge tidak pernah sembuh, para hadirin pesta juga tidak akan mau ada di dekatnya, nanti malah tertular dan kena batuk yang tak kunjung sembuh, seperti si pembawa virus, alias Umbridge. Hiii ...

"Err ... anda bekerja lama di kementrian, harusnya tahu kalau tidak jarang burung hantu tersesat saat hendak mengirim sesuatu, kan? Nah, mungkin burung hantu yang kami kirimkan tersesat saat mau mengantar undangan ke rumah anda!" jawab Hermione, ngeles parah.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Umbridge, dengan bodohnya percaya saja. "Hem, Hem, Mrs Weasley, kau tidak mengundang saya masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione menyerngit. "Kenapa saya harus mengundang anda masuk rumah?"

"Karena itu adalah tata krama yang baik!" kata Umbridge. "Hem, Hem, jika kau melihat orang yang kau kenal lalu kalian mengobrol di depan rumah, harusnya kau mengundang orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah!"

"Oh, anda sudah janji bertemu dengan Ron, ya?" tanya Hermione dengan polos. "Oh, oh, atau anda ingin masuk rumah karena ingin minta obat batuk? Saya dengar obat batuk yang dibuat oleh Muggle itu cukup ampuh untuk mengatasi batuk!"

"Hem, hem, potong dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor!" ujar si Kodok—maksudnya Umbridge. Huh, rasanya lebih mudah mengingat sebutan 'Kodok' daripada 'Dolores Umbridge'—tunggu, bukannya sebenarnya keduanya sama saja?

Hermione menyerngit. Saat bertemu dengan Umbridge beberapa tahun lalu di Busway, wanita ini pernah mencoba memotong sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena Hermione tidak mau memberikannya tempat duduk. Kalau yang waktu itu, Hermione masih agak merasa wajar kalau Umbridge masih mengira ia murid Hogwarts. Tapi sekarang, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia lulus, masa iya Umbridge mengira Hermione masih jadi murid? Hellooo, dia kira Hermione itu mahasiswi abadi apa? Eh, tunggu, 'mahasiswi' itu, kan kalau anak kuliahan. Ah, sudahlah.

"Eh, saya sudah bukan murid Hogwarts lagi. Dan kenapa dua puluh? Waktu di Busway saja anda hanya potong sepuluh," kata Hermione.

"Karena kau sudah besar dan harusnya bisa lebih bisa sopan terhadap yang lebih tua!" erang Umbridge, makin kesal.

"Oh, anda akhirnya mengakui kalau anda sudah _tua_?" tanya Hermione.

Wajah Umbridge merah padam. Entah karena kesal atau kepanasan. Yah, kalau memang kepanasan, ia kan, tinggal minta Hermione siram pakai air, kan? Tapi mungkin ia kesal, makanya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Umbridge berjalan meninggalkan Hermione sambil menggerutu, meninggalkan perempuan cantik yang resmi bergabung dalam grup 'perkumpulan Mrs Weasley' itu menatapnya pergi dengan wajah bingung.

Tapi karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Hermione pun segera menyelesaikan kegiatan menyiram tanaman, lalu masuk kembali ke rumah. Baru masuk rumah, didapatinya Ron baru keluar kamar dengan wajah kusut.

"'Mione, aku mendengar suara berisik dari depan rumah, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ron. Ah, ternyata daritadi ia masih tidur, baru terbangun karena mendengar suara Umbridge.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok, tadi itu aku hanya menemukan seekor _kodok_ ," jawab Hermione, entah Ron sadar akan penekanan kata 'kodok' itu atau tidak.

"Kodok?" tanya Ron sambil menyerngit. "Hermione, ini kan, musim panas, memang ada kodok?"

"Ada kok, tadi kulihat warnanya merah muda, mungkin ia kepanasan," jawab Hermione cuek. "Sudah, tidak penting. Ayo sarapan."

Dan mereka makan sarapan di ruang makan dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** ALOHAAAAA~~~ Astaga kangen banget Fei sama fandom ini! Selama hampir setahun Fei sibuk (?) nulis di fandom Teen Wolf, dan langsung lanjut ke fandom Descendants (Disney, 2015). Dan karena semuanya udah kelar, Fei memutuskan untuk menistakan Umbridge, lagi. BWAHAHAHAHAH.

Eh, pada ikut #harrypottersummer? Fei ikutan loh~~. Kalau ada yang tak tahu soal #harrypottersummer, monggo cek instagram Fei ( claudiaangela_feimei), atau search aja tentang event itu. Itu event punya orang luar, sih, cuman Fei lagi kangen banget sama fandom ini aja, jadinya pengen ikut. BWAHAHAHAH (lagi.)

Review?


End file.
